Minorities constitute 42% of the 90,000 cumulative cases of AIDS reported by the U.S. Centers for Disease Control through April 1989. This disproportionate involvement of HIV/AIDS in minorities has resulted in the need for more culturally appropriate and unique approaches in AIDS prevention, research and patient care. Despite the disparity in the number of minority cases of AIDS, there has been considerable difficultly in implementing AIDS education and prevention programs in many minority communities. Furthermore, minorities with AIDS have a more rapid downhill course when compared to whites with similar AIDS-related problems, and research projects to examine these and other findings have been hampered by difficulties on successfully recruiting minority patients. These problems may be more readily addressed by researchers in minority centers. However, due to the lack of adequate resources and research infrastructures, no single minority institution is presently equipped to properly address all of these issues. The overall goal of this proposal is to develop an AIDS Consortium Center consisting of a group of minority health professions schools which will together form an AIDS center that will appropriately address and coordinate intensive prevention and research activities aimed toward reducing the incidence, morbidity and mortality of HIV/AIDS in Blacks and other minorities. A consortium of seven (7) predominantly black schools, each with its specific expertise, will combine to develop a center which will initially address four (4) specific areas in AIDS: 1) epidemiology/prevention research; 3) drug development; 3) clinical trials, and 4) animal modeling. Support is requested to plan and develop a minority center to accomplish these goals and objectives.